orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are parallel worlds where teams spawn to, which contain elite monsters and bosses. Inside a dungeon, a team can explore without other players' interference. Dungeon Mode There are 2 modes: * Normal (lvl 15-75) * Legend (lvl 60-75) The team leader can change the mode by going to Team > Dungeon. Once you have finished the dungeon, you need to "Reset all Dungeons" from the same Team options tab in order to start over. Normal mode has a minimum level requirement of 20, which will increase with each next dungeon. Legend mode requires level 60 and up. You will typically need 4 well-equipped, experienced players in your team. This is where one of the game mechanics, Exhaustion, is introduced. There is an exhaustion bar (called 'exh' in game-chat) during every dungeon where, after you kill each boss, you get a certain amount of exhaustion. Once your exhaustion bar is 100/100, you cannot proceed into Legendary dungeons until the next daily reset. If you max your exhaustion inside a dungeon, and then use any teleportation portal within the dungeon, you'll be kicked out of the dungeon. There is an item which you can purchase from Ubiquitous Nick which can reset your exhaustion called Energy Tablet (8 runes). Energy Tablet is also one of the rewards from Lottery, random chest, Events, and weekly Activities. It can also be bought from the Black Market. Dungeon Settings These settings can only be changed by the team leader. Loot Allotment * Team Allotment: Each team member can roll a dice on the items that drop in the dungeon. The player who rolls on the highest number gets the item. Team Allotment doesn't include items from Legendary dungeons chests. * Leader Allotment: Only the team leader can pick up loots. However, they can also give each loot to specific player. With a fair and trustworthy leader, this is a good way to ensure each team member gets the loot they deserve. * Free Loot: All items can be looted by any team member. Loot Allotment setting is connected to Loot Quality setting; all items below Loot Quality minimum are considered Free Loot. Loot Quality This setting restricts the quality of all loots to be the chosen one and above. Items of lower quality will not appear when looting. There are 5 levels, each color coded by the font: Artifact (grey), Excellent (green), Rare (blue), Epic (purple), and Legendary (orange). Team Leader The current team leader can choose a team member to be the leader. Doing this will degrade the one choosing to a normal member. Kick Team leader can choose to kick out any team member. Dungeon Finder Dungeon Finder is a game mechanic that players can use to find team for dungeons. It's accessed by going to Team > Dungeon. After selecting a dungeon the player must choose which class role they will play. This is called 'Que '''or Queing (simply 'q' in game chat). There are 3 roles: Tank, Healer, and Damage. A team assembled by Dungeon Finder consists of a tank, a healer, and 2 damage dealers (DPS for short). They player's choices are limited by their class. They are: * Warrior: can que as tank (Guard spec) or damage (Bloodseeker spec), but not healer. * Mage: can que only as damage (whether Skyfire or Iced Ground spec). * Monk: can que as healer (Divine spec) or damage (Martial spec), but not tank. * Ranger: can que only as damage (whether Archer or Assassin spec). If a team is assembled using Dungeon Finder, all team members get a buff that increases Attack Power, Spell Power, Heal Power, and EXP from killing mobs by 8%. This buff will not be given to an already full team using Dungeon Finder. Although there are specific roles defined by this feature, some classes can perform roles not designed for them, provided they have the needed spec. For example, DPS Warriors can tank well if they invest points in the Guard talent tree for aggro spell, and ice Mages or DPS Monks can serve as tanks in some fights. Dungeon Finder is also a good way to earn EXP. In normal mode, using Dungeon Finder, each dungeon give specific amount of EXP, which increases as the level requirement increases. It is recommended to run dungeons without 2 player of the same class or spec in a team, as it can lead to the players fighting over loots. On the other hand, it is possible to run dungeons with less than 4 players with good gears, skills, and experience. This is called 3-man(ning) or 2-man(ing) and is done to reduce competitors for loots or simply because there aren't players available. Current Dungeons There are 13 dungeons on iOS and Android at this time: ''Level requirements are outdated. Please update to the newest dungeon as of 2.7.0. Note on abbrevs: N or L as third letter indicates Normal or Legend Mode. e.g. Knahswahs Prison: KPN or KPL * Knahswahs Prison (KPN) (Tear Coast) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 18+), Recommended for 20+ Legend (lvl 60+) * Relic's Key (RKN) (Swamp of Wyrms): ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 28+), Recommended for 30+ Legend (lvl 60+) * Young Deity's Realm (YDN) (Eristar's Temple, The Whispering Islands) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 38+), Recommended for 42+ Legend (lvl 60+) * Sailen: The Lower City (SLN)(Gate of Sailen, The Great Desert) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 40+), Recommended for 45+ Legend (lvl 60+) * Sailen: The Palace(SPN) (Gate of Sailen, The Great Desert) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 45+), Recommended for 47+ Legend (Level 60+) * Eidolon's Horizon (EHN) (Platform of Martyr, Sinskaald Rift) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 55+),Recommended for level 55+ Legend (Level 70+) * Metal Ziggurat (MZN) (Tar Tableland, Under Realm) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 60+) Recommended for 70+ Legend (lvl70+) * Abyss of Limitless Gears (AGN) (Tar Tableland, Under Realm) ** Required Level: Normal (lvl 60+) Recommended for 70+ Legend (lvl70+) * Flame: The Madness in Arcadian Forest (FMN) (Silence, Arcadian Forest) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 60+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Flame: Ruin of Vliya Temple (VTN) (Greenmont, Arcadian Forest) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 70+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Flame: Fate of Collapse (FCN) (Greenmont, Arcadian Forest) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 70+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Flame: Rebirth of Faith (Secret Cave, Tear Coast) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 70+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Trial Field of the Limit (that place where there are many robots and goblins or something like those), Eternal Frostlund) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 70+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Rising Flare: Chasing Shadow (CSN)(Eye of the Swamp, Swamp of Wyrms) ** Required level: Normal (lvl 65+) Legend (lvl 70+) * Rising Flare: Into The Darkness (IDN)(Eristar Graveyard, The Whispering Islands) * Rising Flare: Burn Out The Night (BNN)(Near Monastery of Flame, Sinskaald Rift) * Stardust Realm (Part of the Rising Flare series)(SRN)(Tunnel, Eternal Frostlund) * Sommen: The Altar of Failure (SFN)(Obsidian Shore, Polynia Island) * Reptilia's Trove (RTN)(Quiet Marsh, Petrified Forest, Polynia Island) * The Final Seal: Discordian Sky Shrine (DSN)(Sacrificial Altar, Polynia Island) * The Distorted Demense (DDN)(Sacrificial Altar, Polynia Island) * Ruination Terminal: Return To Manaprism Laboratory(RMN)(Greenmont, Arcadian Forest) * Deadly Memories: Manaprism Laboratory(DMN)(Under Realm) Generally, Legendary dungeons can be classified into 4 Tiers according to the Tier of armors and weapons they drop. * Tier 1 dungeons include Knahswahs Prison through Young Deity's Realm. These dungeons drop the materials needed to make Tier 1 Epics. There's an NPC who sells Tier 1 recipes for Soul Signets in front of the dungeons. * Tier 2 dungeons are from Sailen: The Lower City to Eidolon's Horizon. These dungeons drop Tier 2 craft materials. There's also an NPC selling Tier 2 craft recipes in front of the dungeons. Like Tier 1 dungeons, the currency used is Soul Signet. * Tier 3 dungeons are Metal Ziggurat and Abyss of Limitless Gears. These dungeons are known for the Epic Tier 3 weapons that drop there, and also for the blue items necessary for crafting Tier 3 Epics. Essence of Epoch and Fragment of Epoch, probably the most sought after craft material, made these dungeons the most popular with newly 70s, as Epoch are mostly found here. Players usually skip Tier 1 and 2 and go straight for Tier 3. There are 3 NPCs outside of Metal Ziggurat offering Tier 3 recipes in exchange for the Mechanical Gears that drop from the bosses in these dungeons. * After Tier 3 dungeons are the Flame dungeons. These dungeons are much harder than Tier 3 ones. It's recommended that players have at least 4 out of 6 Tier 3 Epics (or vast experience) before venturing into these dungeons. Flame dungeons will not drop any blues that can be turned into Epics, but sometimes they drop Tier 3+ armors. These armors drop as Epic, so there is no need to craft them again. * After the Flame Dungeons is the Tier 5 dungeon. These are the Sommen series, however include only one dungeon, Sommen: The Altar of Failure. T5 armor is dropped only by The Heart of Corrosion. The accessories are to be crafted at Grandmaster level crafting. * Tier 6 dungeons are based in the Sacrificial Altar and the Petrified Forest. Tier 6 armor is dropped from bosses and can be crafted into a better form. Accessories are to be crafted at Grandmaster level crafting * Tier 7 dungeons only include Ruination Terminal: Return To Manaprism Laboratory. Tier 7 can be exchanged for a better form of Tier 7 at the entrance of RMN/RML. Accessories are to be crafted. Armor is dropped by only the Shadow of Kek or Orichalcum. Tips * Currently, for any dungeons in the Sommen series, if you are a beginner, you should have full decked out and gemmed Tier 4 armor. If not, you should farm until you have Tier 4 as the bosses in Sommen are extremely powerful and can eliminate a warrior within 5 hits if there is no buffs or healer. * If you have trouble with Legend dungeon, especially playing as tank or healer, try running the dungeon on normal. Observe the position of mobs and patrols, blind spots to skip mobs, and the nature of the bosses; know when to run, attack, or use ultimate skills, * Ninja'ing: It is considered a critical offense to roll on an item that one cannot use or doesn't need. This is especially true for Legend dungeons, and even accidentally doing this can get one kicked out of team. Players work hard to farm for the items they want; stealing all their efforts isn't something that anyone will turn a blind eye on. Be careful and always check the items before rolling the dice; a lot of items look the same but are different. * Some bosses require a team to have classes that have Spellcast Interrupt. Essentially, the boss will seem to cast, which if done will return their HP or kill the entire team in one second. Example is Patridon from AGN. When running these dungeons make sure you have members that can interrupt the boss and have them know what to do, otherwise you'll end up kiting the boss in an infinite circle or an insta-wipe. Even without prior knowledge of the tactics, a good player who knows their class will immediately interrupt as soon as any bosses, or any mobs, start casting. * Know your team. Look at their classes, spec, and gears. If you have 2 DPS Warriors, decide who's going to play tank to avoid confusion. Ranged DPS should stay back to lighten the burden on healers, and SIN (melee) DPS should know when to get into action and when to retreat. Have an Assassin on your team? Then know that they prefer to Sneak before attacking, so give them time to. Boss will cast twice? Plan who will interrupt first and who will do the second. Always remember that dungeons are teamworks, so pay attention to your teammates. Category:Dungeons